1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device with improved display quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device typically includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel may include a first display panel having pixel electrodes, a second display panel having a common electrode, and dielectrically anisotropic liquid crystal molecules interposed between the first and second display panels. The panel driver may include a gate driver which transmits gate signals to a plurality of gate lines, a data driver which outputs image data voltages to a plurality of data lines, and a signal controller which outputs signals for controlling the operations of the gate driver and the data driver.
In order to improve display quality of the display device, the signal controller may apply dither patterns to an image signal received from an external source and output a dither image signal. Dither is an intentionally applied form of noise, used to randomize quantization error in digital signals, that prevents large-scale patterns such as contouring that are more objectionable than uncorrelated noise. Here, a dither pattern determines dither pixels, which are to be dithered, from among a plurality of pixels included in each dither block. Through the dithering process, an image having multiple gray levels can be expressed. However, the dithering process may cause horizontal or vertical lines to be seen on the display device or cause flickering, thereby deteriorating display quality of the display device.